Set in Stone
by fanfiction9821
Summary: All the heroes have been turned to stone. One person will have to defeat an evil sorceress in order to save them all and reverse the spell before it's too late for the heroes. Read to find out more.
1. Trouble in Mobius

Hey, guys. fanfiction9821 and Nick Jonas bringing you the first chapter of a new story. Nick: The story is called Set in Stone. In the story, every hero have been turned into a stone statue and it's up to fanfiction9821 here to save them by reversing the spell put on them. On with the story.

* * *

><p>It had been a while since Blaze contacted me via the communication device Tails gave me at the end of my last adventure. I wondered what was going on, so I grabbed my copy of Sonic Generations I had gotten recently, turned on my Xbox 360 by turning on my controller, put it in the disc tray, and got to the main menu. A portal opened in front of me. I went through to get to Mobius, Sonic's homeworld. I was transformed into my hedgehog form again (See Gaming Generations ch. 7). I decided to head to Tails' workshop so I could ask him if he'd seen Blaze anywhere. I ran over there, went inside, and saw Tails was just a stone statue. I decided to see if Vector had seen Blaze anywhere. I ran over to the headquarters of the Chaotix. I rang the doorbell, but nobody answered. I opened the door, went inside, and saw Vector, Espio, and Charmy in the same state Tails was in. I decided to find Sonic, Shadow, and Silver so I could ask them if they'd seen Blaze anywhere. I ran all over to try and find them. I finally found them only to see they was statues, too. Sonic looked as if he was trying to run away from something. Shadow looked the same and Silver looked like he was about to use his telekinetic powers. I decided to find Amy, Knuckles, Cream, and Rouge so I could ask them if they'd seen Blaze anywhere. I went to Angel Island and found Knuckles frozen in the same way the others were. I found Amy, Cream, and Rouge frozen the same way Knuckles was. I was furious that someone would turn all my newfound friends into statues. I looked for someone who could help me find Blaze. I finally found someone who could help. I asked him if he'd seen a cat run by and he said he saw a cat run that way as if trying to get away from something. I ran to where Blaze was running to and saw her frozen just like the others. I dropped to my hands and knees in despair. Tears fell from my eyes. I was enraged that all my newfound friends and my girlfriend was nothing but stone statues. I swore I would find whoever did this and give them the thrashing of a lifetime.<p> 


	2. The Adventure Begins

Hey, guys. fanfiction9821 bringing you the latest chapter of Set in Stone. In the last chapter, I go to Mobius to find out that everyone had been turned to stone, even Sonic. In this chapter, I find out Sonic and his friends aren't the only heroes that have been turned to stone.

* * *

><p>I walked Mobius moping over the loss of Blaze. I remembered the moment when Blaze first kissed me. I remembered the moment Blaze and I became a couple. I couldn't believe that Blaze was a stone statue along with the others. I loved her so much. I walked back to where I found Blaze and dropped to my knees. <em>I'm sorry, Blaze. I wasn't here to protect you, <em>I thought. Tears fell from my eyes and moistened the dirt. I was snapped out of my thoughts when a voice called out to me. "Don't mourn," the voice said. "You'll see her soon enough." "How? She's like this for who knows how long," I replied. "They're not the only ones," the voice said. "What are you talking about," I said. "Take a look." I looked up and saw other heroes frozen. Ben 10. Sly Cooper. Ratchet and Clank. Jak and Daxter. Sora. The Skylanders. The voice was right. There were other heroes that were turned to stone. "What can I do to reverse this," I asked. "You have to find the artifacts hidden in each world. Only those combined with the Chaos Emeralds and the Sol Emeralds will reverse this." I understood what the voice was saying. I just had to collect the artifacts and join their powers with power of the Chaos and Sol Emeralds. "But this will not be an easy task. The sorceress who has cast the spell will not allow you to reverse it. You'll have to outwit her." The voice then disappeared. I asked around to see if anyone had seen any artifacts lying around. One woman said she had seen one over at the train station. I looked around for the artifact the woman mentioned. Just when all hope was lost, I saw something sticking out of the ground. I dug it up and found the artifact the woman mentioned. I already had the Chaos and Sol Emeralds. All I had to do was collect the artifacts hidden in the other worlds. But unknown to me, a sorceress was watching me from her lair. "Well, this hedgehog thinks he can reverse my spell. Well, he has another thing coming. He will be like the others," she said. She then grabbed her staff and left the lair.


	3. Avalar

Hey, guys. fanfiction9821 bringing you the latest chapter of Set in Stone. In the last chapter, I start my quest to break the spell that had turned every hero to stone by collecting the artifacts hidden in each world. But the sorceress who cast the spell is less than pleased. In this chapter, I go to Avalar to collect the artifact hidden there. Action!

* * *

><p>My next destination is Avalar, the very spot where Blaze and I became a couple. I flew over to the cheetah village in the Valley of Avalar to see if Hunter could help me. I reached the village and saw Hunter keeping lookout. But before I could reach the village, time stopped and a sorceress appeared in front of me. "You will not break the spell I have cast on all the heroes across the galaxy," she said. "You were the one that turned Sonic and his friends to stone," I asked. "Of course I am," she replied. "I finally found you," I said. "What are you talking about," she asked. "I swore I would find whoever was responsible for turning them into statues. I finally found you. I will kill you if it's the last thing I do," I replied. But before I could, a blast of fire came out of nowhere. I looked for the source of the blast and saw a violet-scaled dragon flying towards us. "Blaze," I said. "It can't be," the sorceress said. Blaze landed in between the sorceress and me. "Blaze, I thought I lost you," I said. "You will never lose me," she replied. We both turned to face the sorceress. "Two against one isn't fair," she said. "I don't care," I replied. "Nor do I," Blaze said. We both breathed a blast of fire at the sorceress. She disappeared without a trace. "Where'd she go," Blaze asked. "She doesn't matter. What does matter is that you're not a statue," I replied. "I missed you, Blaze and I hope you missed me as well," I said. "I did. That sorceress broke the communication device Tails gave me," Blaze said. "So that's what happened," I said. "I was afraid you were dead. But now, I know otherwise." Blaze and I were together once again. We looked for the artifact hidden in Avalar with the help of the cheetah villagers. One of the villagers found the artifact in a cave. I collected the artifact and Blaze and I left Avalar, continuing onto the next world.<p> 


	4. Collecting the Pieces

Hey, guys. fanfiction9821 bringing you another chapter of Set in Stone. Sorry I haven't updated lately, but I've been playing Sonic Generations and working on another project. Anyway, here you are. The latest chapter of Set in Stone. From me to you.

* * *

><p>Blaze and I were in Mesa City looking for the piece of the artifact hidden there. The artifact was broken into several pieces and scattered across the universe. I found the piece in a subway car that was about to fall over. I got out at the right moment before it fell over and hit the ground. Our next destination was Haiti, where Mz. Ruby's center of operations was located. Blaze found the piece wedged in a tree. We went everywhere Sly Cooper went throughout the series (up to Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves). We had every piece of the artifact, so we pieced it together. We had the second artifact and had a long way to go from here. The sorceress was watching us from her lair. "So, I can't stop them from trying to break my spell. But I can stop them from collecting the artifacts. I'll have my minions stop them and collect the artifacts," she said. She called for her minions and told them to collect the other artifacts and bring them to her. They marched out of the lair and went along with her orders.<p> 


	5. Arriving in Bellwood

Hey, guys. fanfiction9821 bringing you another chapter of Set in Stone. Sorry I haven't been updating in a while, but I was busy playing Sonic Generations. I just defeated Shadow and I'm doing the challenges in the Dreamcast Era. Almost at the end of the game. Anyway, here's the next chapter of Set in Stone. Enjoy, my anxious and eager friends.

* * *

><p>Blaze and I went to Bellwood to find the artifact hidden there. The search brought up nothing. Blaze assumed the artifact was found already. I was about to agree with her when I heard some voices. "Alright, the sorceress wants this artifact so she can stop the two meddlers from breaking her spell," one voice said. "Okay, let's get moving," another voice said. Blaze and I turned the corner to see what could have been some of the sorceress' minions. "Alright, two things we need you to do. One, hand over that artifact. And, two, get out of here before we have to do this the hard way," I said. "Never," the first minion replied. "Okay then, looks like we're doing this the hard way," Blaze said. The fight was quick as Blaze and I were defeated easily. "Let's go," the second minion said. "Not so fast," a voice said. Out of nowhere, we both saw a blue blur bring down two of the minions. I quickly assumed it was the Blue Blur himself. "You guys okay," Sonic asked. "We are," I replied. "How did you get free," Blaze asked. "Maybe we should talk about this later," he replied. Along with Sonic came Knuckles, Tails, Amy, Rouge, Espio, Shadow, and Silver. "We'll take care of this guys," Knuckles said. "And so will I," another voice said. Out of nowhere came a energy blast. Everybody turned around and saw Chromastone. He quickly turned back into Ben 10, the hero of Bellwood. "Well, what do we have here," he asked. "I'm Sonic the Hedgehog," Sonic replied. "These are a few of my friends. I'm the hero of Mobius," he said. "I'm the hero of Bellwood. Don't try to upstage me," Ben said. The fight was quickly going in our favor. Ben changed into Rath, and trust me, Rath is one alien you don't want to mess with. Sonic fought using his super speed, Silver used his telekinetic powers, Rouge tried an aerial assault, Amy used her Piko Piko hammer, Knuckles used his own fists, Blaze used her pyrokinesis, Espio used his ninja arts, Tails was using his X-Tornado (Look up Sonic X), and Shadow and I attacked at the same time just to psych the minions out. The minions ran off and Sonic explained how he came free. He sensed Blaze and I were in danger and so did the others. At the sorceress' lair, she was disappointed in her minions and turned them into ashes. "I'll just have to take care of them myself," she said.<p> 


	6. Skylands

Hey, guys. fanfiction9821 bringing you another chapter of Set in Stone. In the last chapter, the sorceress sent some of her minions to collect the artifact hidden in Bellwood. Blaze and I tried to stop them but were defeated. Right at the moment, Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Rouge, Espio, and Ben 10 came to the rescue and we all fought the minions. In this chapter, we head to Skylands to collect the artifact hidden there. Enjoy, my friends.

* * *

><p>All of us made our way to Skylands, home of the Skylanders. "Where are we," Ben asked. "Skylands. These lands are protected by the Skylanders. There are 32 Skylanders in total spread across eight elements: Air, Earth, Fire, Life, Magic, Tech, Undead, and Water," I replied. Ben was astounded at how I knew that. "I play video games in my spare time," I said. "So where are the Skylanders," Silver asked. "I don't know. But if I'm right, they should be where the Eternal Sources are," I replied. "And where exactly would those be," Shadow asked. "Well, there are eight Eternal Sources the same way there are eight elements," I replied. "So, what do we do," Knuckles asked. "I suggest we split to find the Eternal Sources," I replied. "Sounds like a good suggestion," Blaze said. "Thank you, Blaze," I said. "Okay, there are eleven of us and only eight Eternal Sources, so three of us will have to stay here while the other eight find the Eternal Sources," I said. "Sounds good," Ben said. Blaze, Sonic, Ben, and I talked about who to leave behind. "I know Ben and Sonic won't want to stay," I said. "You're right," they both said. "Ben, you'll go after the Eternal Fire Source and Sonic will get the Eternal Magic Source," I said. "Agreed," Ben said. "Right," Sonic said. "Blaze, can you go after the Eternal Life Source," I asked. "Of course," she replied. "I'll go after the Eternal Tech Source," I said. We still needed someone to get the Eternal Air, Earth, Undead, and Water Sources. Knuckles volunteered to go after the Eternal Earth Source and I let him. Shadow was going after the Eternal Air Source, Silver was getting the Eternal Water Source, and Rouge was getting the Eternal Undead Source. Tails, Espio, and Amy were staying behind. Shadow was going to Stormy Stronghold, Knuckles was going to Stonetown, Ben was going to Lava Lakes Railway, Blaze was going to Falling Forest, Sonic was going to Arkeyan Armory, I was going to Battlefield, Rouge was going to Creepy Citadel, and Silver was going to Leviathan Lagoon. Sure enough, we all found out I was right. Shadow found the Air Skylanders scattered across the place, Knuckles found the Earth Skylanders, Ben found the Fire Skylanders, Blaze found the Life Skylanders, Sonic found the Magic Skylanders, I found the Tech Skylanders, Rouge found the Undead Skylanders, and Silver found the Water Skylanders. For Shadow, Knuckles, Sonic, and I, getting the Eternal Sources was a walk in the park. But the same could not be said for Ben, Blaze, Rouge, and Silver. I was worried because Blaze might've been hurt or worse. I went to save Blaze, Sonic went to save Silver, Shadow went to save Rouge, and Knuckles went to save Ben. I found Blaze out cold, checked for a pulse, and found one. I grabbed Blaze and the Eternal Life Source that was unguarded. I assumed Blaze defeated Kaos' Elemental Minions. I put Blaze on my shoulder and carried her fireman style to the ruins. I saw the others waiting there. I put Blaze on the ground and waited for her to open her eyes. She did just that and I told her I saved her.<p> 


	7. Near the End of the Line

Hey, guys. fanfiction9821 bringing you another chapter of Set in Stone. In the last chapter, we went to Skylands to collect the eight Eternal Sources. In this chapter, we go after the remaining artifacts. The reason why is because I couldn't come up with any good ideas. I've been busy playing Sonic Generations to think up some ideas. I'm up to Crisis City now, collecting all the Red Star Rings. It's a challenge getting them all. After that's done, Rooftop Run is next. Then it's Planet Wisp, Silver Rival Battle, Egg Dragoon, and Time Eater.

* * *

><p>Everyone split up to find the artifacts hidden in the worlds. Kevin, Gwen, Vector, Charmy, Spyro, and Cynder were released from their prisons to help us out. Kevin, Ben, and Gwen went to Neopia to find the artifact hidden there. While there, Ben released Tor and Roberta with the staff the Eternal Fire Source transformed into. All the Eternal Sources transformed into eight staffs. I got the staff the Eternal Tech Source transformed into. Rouge got the Eternal Undead Source staff. Sonic got the Eternal Magic Source staff. Shadow got the Eternal Air staff. Silver got the Eternal Water Source staff. Knuckles got the Eternal Earth Source staff. Blaze got the Eternal Life Source staff. Tails, Amy, and Knuckles went to Metropolis. Cream, Rouge, and Espio went to Destiny Islands. Blaze, Vector, and Charmy went to New Haven City. Sonic, Shadow, and Silver went to Amity Park. Everyone freed the heroes that were frozen. Knuckles used his staff to free Ratchet and Clank. Rouge used her staff to free Sora, Kairi, and Riku. Blaze freed Jak and Daxter with her staff. Sonic, Shadow, and Silver freed Danny Phantom with the combined powers of their staffs. I went to the Pride Lands while the others were hunting for the artifacts. I talked to Simba and politely declined his offer. Simba understood why I turned down his offer. I looked around the Pride Lands to see what would've been my home. Blaze contacted me via the communication device Tails made for her. It was destroyed by the sorceress, but luckily Tails was able to repair it. "Are you there," she asked. "Yeah, I'm here," I replied. Blaze told me the others collected the artifacts from the worlds they went to. I reconsidered my decision to turn down Simba's kind offer. I told myself I was making the right decision. I was about to leave when Kovu came up to me. "I understand why you turned Simba's offer," he said. "Of course you do," I replied. Kovu asked me if he and Simba could tag along. "I didn't know Simba wanted to come," I said. "I do," Simba replied, making his way towards us. "Very well. This way," I said. Kovu and Simba followed me as I left the Pride Lands. We all met up at Tails' workshop with the artifacts. "So now that we have all the artifacts we need, what do we do now," Sonic asked. "Simba may have a idea," I replied. Simba explained we have to place all the artifacts in one central location. The voice that first spoke to me agreed with Simba and it showed us the way to get there. Spyro placed the artifact from Avalar on one pillar. Ben put the artifact from Bellwood on another. Ratchet placed the artifact from Metropolis on another. Everyone who had an artifact placed it on one of the pillars in the room. The artifacts shot a beam of energy that opened up a portal to the sorceress' world. The voice said I could only bring eight people into the other world. I chose Simba, Kovu, Spyro, Cynder, Blaze, Sonic, Sora, and Gwen to come along with me. We went through the portal when it closed. "May the ancestors look after you," the voice said.<p> 


	8. The Final Battle

Hey, guys. fanfiction9821 bringing you the final chapter of Set in Stone. In the last chapter, everyone went to collect the artifacts scattered across the worlds. We then brought to a location that had a portal leading to the sorceress' world. The artifacts were placed on pillars, then opened the doorway to the other world. Spyro, Cynder, Gwen, Simba, Kovu, Sonic, Blaze, Sora, and I went through to face the sorceress. Enjoy, my friends.

* * *

><p>Spyro, Cynder, Gwen, Simba, Kovu, Sonic, Blaze, Sora, and I found ourselves in a castle that was obviously the lair of the sorceress. We walked around checking every room when we found what looked like an arena. We went inside to see nobody was in sight. We were about to leave when we heard two doors open and close. We looked ahead and saw Nala and Kiara with hypnotized looks. "What happened to them," Simba asked. "The sorceress must've put them under her spell," I replied. We left Simba and Kovu to fend off Nala and Kiara. We kept going when we saw shadow versions of Kairi, Riku, Donald, and Goofy ahead of us. Sora told us to keep going while he fought them. Every inch of the castle had challenges for all of us. Spyro and Cynder separated from the group so they can fight Malefor, who was inside the dungeon of the castle. Sonic and Blaze fought the shadow copies of Mephiles the Dark. It was just Gwen and I walking inside the castle. We found ourselves in the lair of the sorceress. We saw the throne she sits on, the crystal ball which she used to spy on us, but no sign of the sorceress. The room we were in disappeared and another room took its place. It was an arena much like the one we went into before. At the center of the arena, we saw the sorceress standing there with our friends lying there. "They were powerless against the challenges I laid out for them," she said. "We're not going to let you get away with us," Gwen said. "Oh, yes you are. With all heroes turned to stone, I will be able to rule over all," she said. The sorceress then turned into a cloud of darkness and went inside Blaze's body. "Blaze" opened her eyes and faced us. "You won't defeat me in this form," she said. "You're right. I can't defeat you without hurting Blaze," I said. Gwen tried to defeat the sorceress herself to no avail. "Now it's your turn to face me," the sorceress said. "I can't fight you," I replied. "You won't put up much of a fight when I'm in this form," she said. She found her way out of Blaze's body and into Cynder's body. She opened her eyes and got ready to attack. I was able to defeat Cynder better than Blaze. I changed into my dragon form and breathed a blast of fire at her. She evaded it and fired a blast of shadow fire at me. I was unable to defeat "Cynder" and she stood over me. "You can't defeat me," she said. Out of nowhere, two blasts of fire hit her and threw her toward the wall. Everyone recovered from being defeated in the main complex of the castle. The final battle has begun. The sorceress was defeated easily. She was lying on the ground when I grabbed her staff. "Please spare me," she said. "You should've thought of that before you turned Blaze into a stone statue. Now you're the one Set in Stone," I said. I aimed the staff at her and fired a blast of magic. She was instantly frozen and then I smashed her into pieces with her staff. I then broke it in two at the same time the castle started collapsing all around us. We got out of the castle moments before it collapsed on itself. That was the end of another adventure.<p> 


End file.
